Schrödinger's Chat
Schrödingers Chat is a room on the Kongregate gaming website, where you can chat while playing games. It's a friendly place, where we can talk about the latest and best games on Kong, help each other out, or just chat about the weather, movies, food... anything you like! Please join us, and say hello. Rules *'Maturity, maturity, maturity' -- We may be called Manic, but that doesn't negate the fact we're a mature bunch. This isn't to say we're all stuffy, but please, think about what you say and how others will take it before posting. *'This is Kongregate, NOT Kongre''date!' -- We understand that E-Relationships can be fun for you, but they won't be here on Manic. From experience, we've all seen E-Breakups and it's never pretty. Not only that, but it is annoying for everyone to see you 2 *hugging* and *Kissing*. So please, take the relationships elsewhere. *'No roleplaying''' There are rooms for Roleplaying-- Now here in Manic, we're fine with a random *Hug* or a simple, 1-worded RP, but we don't want to hear how good of a fantasy writer you are. If you start getting out of hand (and people will tell you), you will be silenced for an hour or longer if you continue. So please, go to a Roleplaying room to Roleplay, but not here. *'No trolls' It's not cool when you troll-- It's true, people will not like you. If you do it, you will be silenced and if you do it repeatedly, yes, you will be banned. The point of the chat is to have friends, not to troll for shits and giggles. Regulars Toa_of_Pi Owner of the room, with effect from 23 July 2012. A computer science guy, hoping to be a developer one day, and to upload a game to Kongregate. speedwave A developer who has uploaded a few games and hopes to upload more in the future. Also an animator, who makes anmimated flash videos for his youtube channel. Check out his youtube channel, Steve Rasad Reconth Another regular of the room, greeting and welcoming everyone to the room. Courteous but loves to talk. trickyrodent An administrator who likes to hang around in the room. She doesn't chat much, but her presence is intimidating. Ancients The following used to be regulars of the room, when it was named Manic, but are no longer regulars. Dragon_of_Ra Cool dude that just turned 15. evilducks Super-special-awesome. Gevock Known to some as a hermit and known to others as a crazy party animal. Yes, on the inside, he is in fact, an old man; so don't rub him the wrong way. He is now a moderator. GibsonLP93 Gibson, here, is the ultimate in cool for Manic. He was previously a long-time regular in Ineptitude, but due to the lack of maturity in that room, he decided to leave. He now currently resides in Manic where he is known as "the life of the party". pokerhappy Claims he's better than Gev in every single way. A fight to the death would settle this, and an opportunity to sell some tickets to get some money. Sakuya Another mod that likes to chill (afk) in Manic. He is no longer a moderator. History TBA Schrödinger's CAT TBA, info on the philosophical thought-experiment Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes